A Robot For A Mommy
by Ironhide's Gal
Summary: David needs help with his three godkids. He's going to lose their home and perhaps them, but he's going to get a little help from above. Cute story please r&r ArceexOC
1. The Visiter

**Ironhide's Gal: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. My sister Hot Shot's girl helped me think of this story and has with many more to come, but I'm gonna try to write one at a time unlike her, lol. So here I go and I hope you guys like it. **

You've all heard of human and machine, how this Romeo and Juliet couple go through differences and then find love, but what would happen if it was switched around? What would happen if a man would fall for a robot women . . . a femme? Well after mission city and the battle for the allspark the call was sent out to all autobots to come to earth and join their fellow brothers. Some heard and responded to the call, but one in particular made, as the humans say, a wrong turn.

David Hauffer lived in a decent sized apartment in New York, but he wasn't alone. He had three godchildren from a friend. They were orphaned three years ago and so David took them in, but it's not easy taking care of them. He's 24 and has two jobs: one as a writer for the newspaper and the other he works for his girlfriend, who designs clothes, leaving him to just pick up the materials.

Yep, he's your regular New Yorker. Works hard, cares for his family, and loves his country . . . but sometimes that isn't even enough.

"David," called Billy down the hall. "I got another bill."

"Yea, just put it on the end table there will ya?" replied David trying to cook dinner for the little ones.

"I'm hungry David," said Aaron sitting at the small square table in the kitchen with knife and fork in hand ready to feed his little belly.

"I know, I know buddy. Did you're sister get you those buns yet?" asked David trying to look for her.

"Yes . . . I did!" said Lily coming behind her little brother. "He ate them!"

"Well then you'll just have to hold them horses Aaron," smiled David turning with dinner in hand. "'Kay Billy. Come and sit down al'ight?"

Billy came and sat down as David placed their spaghetti dinner on the table.

"Alright you kids dig in and enjoy," smiled David as he grabbed napkin.

And so they ate. The food was good and they were all thankful to be eating, but Billy had to speak his mind.

"It tastes burnt," he said sucking in a noodle.

"How can you burn spaghetti?" asked Lily to her older brother.

"Look, you've lived three years on my food and so you can three more!" pointed David.

"Okay . . . sheesh," sighed Billy getting back to his dinner.

And so they finished dinner, also it was their bedtime while he went off to his second job.

"Why every time we go to bed you leave David?" asked Aaron.

"Because it's late and you're young . . . and because we need the extra money," said David kissing him good night.

"Oh okay," smiled Aaron settling himself in his bed.

David just turned off the light and left him. Raising a 13, 11, and 6 year old wasn't easy but he wanted to do it. Who else would anyways? Sometimes he wondered where'd they be if he wasn't there to take them in.

He just sighed and readied to go off to work. As he went down the small hallway and noticed the table full of bills and right by them an eviction notice . . . it was never easy to be a family in the city and especially one so young as his. He soon grabbed his keys and went to the only transportation he had, his motorcycle. It was once his pride and joy for it was a one of a kind bike he got long ago in his teens.

He loved motorcycles ever since birth he thought, but now that he thought of it, it seemed to only take up too much space. Perhaps he could sell it and get them off the hook from getting kicked out with nowhere to go, but he still could have one last person to ask . . . Gina.

"Come on Gina," asked David. "It's for the kids."

"It's always for the kids David," she said crossing her arms. "This is the fifth time you've had to ask me for money and this time I say no."

"I'd pay it myself, but I can't seem to find the right job," said David.

"Look I pay you a reasonable amount it's just those kids that suck you dry. Why don't you just get rid of them and come back to me?" she smiled.

"Naw . . . I can't do that Gina," he said backing away from her and shaking his head. "Those kids mean everything to me."

"Well what about me?" she asked. "I used to mean something to you before you took those money hogs in."

"Yea . . . used to," sighed David leaving. "I guess I'll just have to find another way . . . thanks for trying to help Gina . . . if that is what you were doing."

He then left and decided to go back home.

* * *

The sky was clouded and dark that night. No star was seen say for a few helicopters, if you call them stars . . . but this night was different and was going to change everything. Optimus Prime leader of the autobots sent out a message to any surviving autobots to come and join his small team on earth. Many answered and so came, but one landed very far away.

No one noticed the pod land in the small ally way for it was very stealth-like as landed in a populated area. It rested a while till it cooled off the heat it endured from the new planet's atmosphere. Once done its out lines began to shift and it . . . transformed! It was very human-like, two arms, two legs, and a neck and head.

It used its legs to stand up and survey its surroundings. It scanned the whole alley and then a road past it that seemed to bare some sort of transportation device for the aliens on the planet. It then knew what it had to do.

"I must find a disguise suitable for this planet so not to draw attention to myself," she said.

She looked and looked for one but find one suitable enough for her. She sighed and was about to go back into the ally until she heard an engine that was like music to her audio receivers. She turned and saw the perfect disguise. It was a nice looking motorcycle and on top a young man.

She immediately scanned the bike and transformed into it. She then noticed she needed a rider and having a hologram was too risky right now and so she had no choice but to select a host. The original rider seemed to be perfect and so she followed him home.

* * *

The next day David had no choice but to sell his bike in order to stay there.

"But how are we supposed to get around?!" asked Billy.

"It's called walking," said David. "It's good for ya."

"But I like your bike David," Aaron.

"Yea, I know but if we want to live here and not out in the streets it has to go now go get it started Billy," said David.

"Sure," sighed Billy going off to get.

Not a moment too soon after he left they all heard him call back-

"Um . . . which one?"

**Ironhide's Gal: Okay I hope you all liked the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can also David looks exactly like Danny in CSI: NY :)**


	2. Mommy

''What do you mean which one?" asked David coming to Billy.

"T-there" said Billy pointing to the identical bike.

"Well that makes no sense," said David scratching his head.

"Well which one do we sell?" asked Lily.

"Just sell that one," said David pointing to his original bike.

"Do you think it's a present from Gina?" said Aaron.

"I don't think so buddy," said David as he walked to his bike.

And so they sold his original bike . . . not knowingly keeping Arcee.

Because of the extra bike they didn't have to walk to school. David was able to take them to school. David was still able to do his job gathering material. After he picked the kids up from school, they where going to go home but being a reporter he got called in to work and he had to stay in for awhile.

It ended up being a couple of hours and so by the time they got back home it was night time. Their street was quiet at night . . . but dangerous. They were driving down the street, about a block away from there apartment, when David noticed it was too quiet. They stopped at one of those ignoring stop lights that should always be green since no one was around, only prolonging you to get home.

Lily and Aaron sat in the side car and Billy sat behind David while they waited, just as the light turned green and they were about to go, they were by a dark man.

"Hold up now," he smiled with crooked teeth. "I like that bike."

David noticed the black bandanna on his head and new he was part of gang, so he had to get out of there fast.

"Yea we think so too so get out of the way" pushed David.

But then other people came out, the kids where frightened and new they were trapped. They seized David and took him off his bike, and they began to mug. David tried to fight back but it was 10 against 1. Billy even tried to help but he only got pushed down.

"DAVID!" cried Aaron and Lily.

By the time David couldn't move anymore the gang turned to the kids and laughed-

"Aww, they're crying."

They were about to come to the kids when David managed to muffle-

"don't touch them."

They turned to him and laughed-

"Ha, you're in no position to be telling us what to do."

They then snapped there heads at the sound of someone speaking through the motorcycle one of there men were siting on saying,

"No but I can."

The guy then fell off the motorcycle as it jumped in the air shifting and altering it's form into a large robot. Not a mouth was shut as they gazed at her. She then held up a crossbow, like gun.

"What the-?!" started the gang.

But she cut them off shooting a thin plasma blast, making them all run away like frightened mice, she just smiled and placed her gun on her shoulder saying-

"That's right you better run."

The kids held each other with there eyes wide open as they gazed at her. She turned, and looked at them, and saw they were safe. She gave out a small smile, and then turned to look at an injured David. The last thing David was her blurry shape come to him and kneel.

* * *

David could hear voices saying things such as- 

"Is he okay?"

"Check his eye ball."

"You his pulse Aaron."

"Oh look, he's waking up."

David opened his eyes and saw he was in his apartment laying down on his bed with the kids crowded around him . . . and one new.

"AH!" cried David jumping to his feet seeing the robot. "What the-?!"

"David, David she's okay," said Lily trying to calm him down.

"SHE?!" screeched David.

"My name is Arcee," said Arcee introducing herself.

"Get out of my place!" cried David pushing her back.

"But she saved us," cried Aaron.

"It's true," said Billy.

David froze, he stared at her with his good eye for a long moment trying to think of what to say. He soon said-

"H-how do we know it's-,"

"She David," corrected Aaron.

"Fine . . . she is a good . . . robot?" asked David.

Arcee then turned a bit to show them a red insignia, clearly it indicated something.

"I am a autobot," she said."Me and my people fight for freedom and justice all sentient beings."

"See, she's good," smiled Lily turning to David.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening." shook David going into the kitchen to clean off his wounds.

He took a wash cloth and dipped it in some cold cool water. He placed the rag on his split lips flinching once from the pain, but handled the rest.

"May I assist David? Your small organic body has been hurt a great deal," came Arcee crouching behind him.

David turned and jumped back seeing her so close to him. He still wasn't used to seeing a robot in his place.

"Get away!" cried David swishing at her. "Just leave me alone for now alright?!"

"Very well," agreed Arcee leaving. "Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

"Just what are you anyways?" asked David, "You, like, mimicked my bike."

"Aye, I needed a suitable disguise for this planet and rider . . . and you drove by. I am sorry for all the . . . inconvenience."

"Hey," said David grabbing her attention before she left. "Thanks . . . for savin' the kids."

"It's what I do," she smiled leaving him.

Soon after David cleaned himself up as good as he could he went into the living room to see the kids all crowded around the robot just smiling away that alien robots really exist. Aaron was all up in her lap poking her body parts seeing if she was truly for real.

"Aaron, leave the nice robot alone," said David finding it very rude poking her everywhere.

Aaron hopped off her and came to sit with his brother and sister. Arcee sat in the middle of the living room seeing it was the only place she'd fit. David ached all over as he made his way to the couch and joined the kids. After an aching groan or two he asked-

"So . . . what brings you to earth robot?"

"Arcee!" said the kids all in unison.

"Arcee," David corrected himself.

"I am looking for my comrades," she started. "They have sent out a message to all surviving autobots to come to earth."

"So there's more of you on earth?" asked David.

"Yes," said Arcee. "But I believe I have landed far away from where I was supposed to meet Optimus Prime."

"Is that your leader?" asked David.

"Yes," shook Arcee. "He leads the autobots against the evil decepticons to fight for peace."

"Are they here too?" asked Billy.

"Sadly, yes," sighed Arcee. "That is why I must find my comrades."

"Well good luck with that," said David getting up. "Now do you have any beams to make us forget we did this?"

"I don't comply," said Arcee confused about his question.

"Well kids I guess we have to start walking," sighed David seeing he was losing his only ride.

"But David what about your other job? We'll get kicked out and thrown on the streets!" said Billy.

"Wait, what is this?" asked Arcee.

"Nothin'. Long story," said David.

"Where will we live?" asked Aaron tears forming in his eyes.

Arcee watched and scanned this matter carefully.

"No where that's where," sighed Lily.

"But . . . but," mumbled little Aaron.

"It's life apparently," sighed David. "But don't worry . . . we'll find a way to make it. We always do."

"Not without your bike though," said Lily.

"Hmm," Arcee thought of a way to make this all better to help this family since they were so kind and welcoming . . . for first timers of seeing a giant alien robot.

Aaron's eyes got as big as saucers as he felt two metal hands come grab his belly and lift him off the ground.

"Or," smiled Arcee placing the little one in her lap. "I can wait till they come find me so you won't have to lose your ride and I shall not have to lose some new friends."

"Yeah!" smiled Aaron hugging her chest.

"But, of course, it is up to your father," said Arcee looking at David.

"Oh no, I'm not their father," said David.

"Well you're like one and so Arcee will be like our mommy," smiled Aaron hugging her again.

"Whatever you say little one," smiled Arcee placing a small hand on his small back knowing she'll end up growing attached to these inhabitants.

David just sighed seeing how complicated this was going to get, but it just might work.


End file.
